


Bot's and Valentine's Day

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [149]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: All of the Bots participate on Valentine's Day...Some more willing than others...





	1. Optimus Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus goes first....


	2. Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee hopes he can bee someone's Valentine hero!


	3. Bulkhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead feels akward...But at least he tries!


	4. Wheeljack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack needs to behave...


	5. Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl wants to enjoy some donuts with someone....


	6. Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz wants to show someone a good time!


	7. Smokescreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen would love to go fast with someone...up for a race?


	8. Arcee and Cliffjumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think these two already have plans for Valentine's Day!


	9. Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet had to fix a small dent in Smokescreen after he tried to show off...He would still like a Valentine's nurse!...Smokescreen will be fine..


	10. Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some convincing, Starscream promises he will be nice....just this once!


	11. Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave is better at this...I think Starscream may be a little jealous...


	12. Sparklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Valentine's day without some cuteness?


	13. Happy Valentine's Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course they fell asleep after playing....Happy Valentine's Day!!!


End file.
